conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanonamoa
Hanonamoa Realm is a fantasy realm of strange creatures (and some familar ones two). Strange types of worlds exist in this realm. Geography/Astronomy/Universe There are various planets in this universe as well as other kinds of worlds which are not normal planets. Some have settled on asteroids. Others have settled on moons. There are even other kinds strange objects in space that seem to be home to some creatures as well. People/Creatures Jagukich - These are beings that walk on three legs and have three eyes. They are thought to be intelligent because of their civilizations. However they do not seem to communicate much if at all with other kinds of creatures. They have large networks of cities, town and villages. They seem to work very co-operatively with each other in building and maintaing their towns and villages. There seems to be hardly any conflict among their own kind in their routines of managing their lives. Some scientists have wondered wether these creatures have a government or if they merely behave like this due to naturally inherent instinct. Huzserich - They are a floating kind of creature. They do not fly as birds do, but hover a little way over the ground as they travel. They have four arms, but no legs as they do not walk, run or crawl. They appear to be peaceful as they do not act volently towards any other creature, even if they are attacked. Their response when under pressure of attack is usually to dodge, avoid, hide or flee from that attacker. Crorojich - These creatures live in very harsh, hot, arid, climates. Mostly desert and rock climates. Asteroids are often filled with these creatures, if such asteroids are close to the sun and thus having high temperature. In rare occasions these creatures have been found on colder asteroids, though it is an unusual thing for them. Yet is seems thay can survive cooler temperatures. Some scientists have suggested that it is merely a preference of these creatures to live in hot temperatures but not essential to their survival. However water and liquids are usually harmful to them. They have four legs and long tails. Also they have a long mouth. They often appear (or rather don't appear) camouflaged to rocks and sand. They tend to be able to communicate with other speaking creatures once they have acquainted themselves in their languages. Humans '''- A species of people who have a nature of wanting to expand and colonise. Even if it means war. Although they are intelligent enough to try and form alliances and use diplomacy to their advantage. Religions '''Jagukichism The Jagukich revere The Lord Jagu-Kojik, and the High Priestess Jagu-Jakuis. They also revere the Circle of Jagu-Kuchij-Nirok. They fear and hate The Lord Uld-Jagu-Nujtra, and the High Priestess Uld-Jagu-Rugrachis. They also fear and hate the Circle of Uld-Jagu-Hrishk-Bropk. Huzserichism ' They "follow a path", literally. They do this on a daily basis. They have certain paths marked out which are holy to them. And they hover along these paths ritually as a religious duty. When they get to the end of these paths they seem to contemplate for a long while. Then they return to whatever else they wish to do. '''Crorojich '- (Do not seem to have any known religion) '''Humans - The Ways, Religions and Philosophies of humans are many. However many have begun to worship the Master Ankomiath. Master Ankomiath is a powerful being that has sent special agents called Varasikans of Ankomiath to display examples of Ankomiath's Anger and Mercy, Cruelty and Generosity. To make people aware that they must acknowledge Ankiomath as Master for him to treat them in the manner that they desire and have their wishes fulfilled. For he has promised great things! =Related Articles= * Example Related Article Name Category:Realms